


A Morning Picnic

by mgrbienvenu



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Fanart, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgrbienvenu/pseuds/mgrbienvenu
Summary: You asked for the quartette maybe having a nice breakfast together, so here's the girls having a little picnic!





	A Morning Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelides/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> From left to right that's: Fantine, Favourite, Zéphine, and Dahlia! It's set around 1815 or so.  
> Hope you liked it!! I drew a little bit of inspiration from this painting here (https://www.lempertz.com/en/catalogues/lot/1087-2/1565-horace-van-ruith.html).


End file.
